cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Drune
=Appearance= The ranger bears a distinct scar over his left eye, one that never fully healed. It's origin is unknown, though pirates off the port of Tortage are most likely responsible. With dark windswept hair and a coarse, full beard, Drune blends in among commoners, wearing gear suited to a citizen of Aquilonia. =Personality= In appearance, Drune tends to blend among strangers, yet he finds a way to stand out, carrying himself with an air of confidence wherever he goes; Drune often prefers to walk rather than run. This confidence has made Drune strong, and this strength has made him courageous. Though typical rangers feel most at home in the shadows, Drune has developed a visible public persona with his actions, as well as his words. Drune lives by his own code of honor and morality -- he rejects the nature of politicians, yet nor does he carry the flag of the revolutionaries. His experiences have made him slow to trust -- coupled with a temper making him quick to action, Drune has developed a reputation as a fearsome individual to cross. =History= The account of Drune's past and present is taken from observer accounts, prior knowledge, news clippings, and Drune himself. Early Life The details of Drune's life are sparse. He grew up in Tarantia and had a promising youth and good relationship with his parents. Early in his life, Drune's intelligence and athleticism had earned him the watchful eye of Tarantian officials, who primed him for a life of wine and riches in the private sector as he grew. He trained his mind and body extensively for military service and served a short time until fierce competition with a local governor's son led to a controversy that would cost Drune both his reputation as well as his future. Controversy The insides of a winery in Old Tarantia were gutted by a fire -- worst of all, taking the life of its owner and his four children. The governor's son was known for having many wild parties when at ease from his military training, often involving damage to city property. Many suspected his involvement and demanded he be expelled from citizenship and potentially exiled. His father, however, carried a great deal of influence, especially in military affairs, and his son was cleared of all charges. The investigation instead turned to Drune, who was convicted on hearsay with no physical evidence. Sentenced to die at the edge of the region, Drune actually managed to escape his fate and made it as far from Tarantia as he possibly could, joining a secluded band of ranger vigilantes who would later be taken captive, overwhelmed by the numbers of a Stygian trader ambush. Though he would later be exonerated and proven innocent of the charges held against him, Drune found a new prison. Sold into slavery, it was here that he grew determined to someday take back what was rightfully his. After spending a great deal of time slaving away for his Stygian captor, he was sold. In transit to his new owner, Drune would be freed by a shipwreck, where he wound up on the isle of Tortage. Tortage and Beyond The details of Drune's time on Tortage are limited. He has not confirmed nor denied reports that he was involved with the fate of the Red Hand or the pirate lord, Strom. His time on the island was spent greatly in solitude, working various delivery jobs to make ends meet, while largely laying low, a feat easily accomplished by the years since his disappearance. Nonetheless, the timing of his appearance and the recent fiery wreckage of the pirate island's chief port have begun to turn heads. His return to Tarantia has been largely unceremonious as well -- as it concerns Drune's past, many know of it, but rarely will anyone be heard speaking of it. Many feel that the toil it caused the city is reason enough to leave the past alone. Drune as well refuses to speak publicly about what happened. A free man, returned home and vindicated, he has resolved to leave his impact on the world. Whether good or bad is yet to be determined. Obviously, he has found allies as well as enemies to be equally easy to find, as his bold and unflinching personality creates excitement wherever he goes. As a public figure, his stock is rising, and as he often tells new friends, "Tarantia is just the first step." He can often be found in the Tavern or relaxing by himself near the Tarantia docks.